You moved, He changed
by VBALLxISxLOVE
Summary: Gabriella felt everyones eyes on her but she felt like Troys eyes was gonna burn a hole through her but she didnt look at him Gabi smiled at the rest of gang not even glancing at Troy. No she wasnt mad she was just taken back at how much Troy had changed
1. Welcome back

**_D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R. If I owned High School Musical I would have to be super rich. I'm not super rich so no I don't own HSM. I do own the plot, any original characters and/or places i made up._**

Troy Bolton was East High's most popular superstar jock, he's also a player, pimp, mac, and whatever other names there are, in two years he had 30 something girlfriends. None of the girls he hooked up with seemed to care at all that after he was done with them he treated most of them like trash. Troy was also known for being the toughest and most of the time the meanest guy. The kids at school didn't mess with Troy, nobody called him out when he was bullying someone mostly they were just scared of him or wanted to kiss up to him so he would except them as a friend. Being the captain of the basketball team, Troy also had a body that most of the girls went crazy for. Those are the thing that most kids saw or thought when they were thinking of Troy but his best friends knew Troy better then that. Chad, Jason and Zeke were Troy's best friends since he was little They're girlfriends knew him well too, they knew Troy was nice...sometimes not alot but he was. He used to be a guy everybody loved but that was back in freshman and sophomore year when he was still dating her but then she moved away and Troy changed...ALOT!

Gabriella Montez walked through the doors of East High wearing some light washed jeans, a low cut red top the showed some clevage but not too much that she would look like a slut, red flip flops, her long curly brown locks were down and finally a white gold necklace with a 'G' on it was around her neck. She saw the office and went in to get her schedule, it was a two years since she last stepped foot in East High, sure it was good to be back but something worried her.

_-Flashback-_

_It was the day before Gabi was suppose to start East High again, she was unpacking the last of her things while talking on the phone with one of her bestest friends Sharpay._

_Gabi/Sharpay_

_"Gosh I can't wait to see again!!!" Sharpay had said that for the last couple minutes._

_"Yeah I miss my friends so much and of course Troy"_

_"Yeah...um they'll be thrilled..."_

_"Sharpay whats wrong why did your voice change?"_

_"Its nothing..."_

_"Shar"_

_"Fine, Gabriella I don't know how to tell you this but Troy's changed...alot"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I don't know if I should tell you, maybe you should see for yourself tomorrow"_

_"Sharpay please!! Wait Troy doesn't have a new girlfriend right?"_

_"Not really"_

_"Ok then tell me"_

_"Well he's gotten alot more um violent and um..."_

_"Come on spit it out"_

_"Ella I can't"_

_"Sharpay come on! I won't be mad or sad or whatever"_

_"In the past two years he's sent about ten kids to the hospital and one into a coma. And he's had um 30 something girlfriends.."_

_"Oh..."_

_"But gabi don't listen to me you can judge him towmorrow."_

_"Yeah I guess, well I gotta go see you tomorrow. Bye Shar"_

_"Bye"_

_-End of Flashback-_

He couldn't have changed that much right? And that doesn't sound like Troy at all, Gabi kept on thinking. When she reached her locker the bell had already rung and the halls were empty. Gabi made her way to Darbus' class she was about to turn the corner when she saw a familiar person, Troy. He had some kid by the shirt up against the lockers the kid looked terrified. Chad was trying to calm Troy down but saw Gabi, she placed her finger over her mouth as if to say 'don't tell Troy you saw me' Chad nodded, Gabi kept watching and Chad continued calming Troy down after a few more minutes Troy dropped the kid who ran away as fast as he could and the two headed to class, Gabriella did the same. When she walked into Darbus' class once again she saw Troy but he didn't notice actually nobody noticed she was standing at the door since there was an argument taking place.

"Bolton! I should not have to yelling at you everyday for yapping your mouth, you've been in this school four years!" Darbus yelled.

"How long have you been here? 100 years? You sure look it" Troy said coldly, Darbus was furiously but Troy didn't seem to care, Gabi rolled her eyes thinking he had changed. She cleared her throat making everyone in the class look at her including Troy whose eyes bugged out like he just saw a ghost.

"I'll deal with you later Mr. Bolton. Gabriella Montez I've been expecting you. Welcome back take an empty seat." Darbus said, Gabi nodded and headed where there was an empty seat by Sharpay. Gabriella felt everyone's eyes on her but she felt like Troy's eyes was gonna burn a hole through her, but she didn't look at him, Gabi smiled at the rest of gang not even glancing at Troy. No she wasn't mad she was just taken back at how much Troy had changed. Soon the bell rang.

"Gabster welcome back!!" Chad said and hugged her so did Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Taylor and Sharpay but Troy didn't he actually sped out the room once he heard the bell so Darbus would say anything to him.

**_Well theres the first chapter kind of an intro. When I get 10 reviews I'll update!!!_**


	2. If you cared

**_D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R. If I owned High School Musical I would have to be super rich. I'm not super rich so no I don't own HSM. I do own the plot, any original characters and/or places i made up._**

Gabriella didn't any morning classes with Troy well except for gym. Today Troy decided to skip gym which was weird to Gabi considering his dad was the teacher but whatever. Gabriella was at her locker putting her stuff away for lunch when Kelsi and Taylor ran to her looking frantic.

"Ga.bri.el.la" Taylor said out of breath, Kelsi was was trying to catch her breath too.

"Did you guys come form gym or something?" Gabi asked.

"Troy is in a fight with a freshman" Kelsi said.

"And its because of you, its looks worser the all the other fights. Gabi you have to stop him." Taylor said.

"How am I suppose to stop him? Isn't that the guys' job?" Gabi asked.

"They tried, but come on." Kelsi said as her and Taylor dragged Gabriella toward the fight. As they got closer there was a small crowd gathering, the three pushed there way through and Gabi was in shock. Troy once again had some kid up on the lockers held by a shirt, but the kid had a bloody nose, black eye, and some bruises were starting to form, Troy on the other hand looked like nothing happened, and was about to punch the kid another time...

"Troy stop!" Gabi said loudly making Troy turn around but then turned back around and was about to punch the kid again but Gabi ran and grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me Gabriella" Troy said not looking at her.

"No Troy stop." Gabi said. The seniors and juniors that were watching wanted to see if Troy would listen after all Gabi was basically his only serious girl but that was 2 years ago, the freshman and sophomore were smirk and looking at Gabi thinking _'what was she gonna do, she's nothing' _they obviously didn't know anything.

"Gabriella let go of me!" Troy said kinda harshly but Gabi didn't move.

"Troy if you cared about me, then leave the kid alone." Gabi said softly, Troy looked at her not harsh but with no emotion, then he looked back at the terrified freshman, threw him hard on the ground and walked away. Soon the crowd cleared and the injured kid was taken to the nurses office, the gang minus Troy went to lunch. The rest of the classes Gabi had the teachers all called Troy's name but he wasn't there, Gabi heard an announcement for Troy to come down to the office so she guessed he got sent home, lucky for him basketball season hadn't started yet so he would have to miss a game. At the end of the day Gabriella went to Troy's house to give him his work, the teacher had asked if anyone wanted to but alot of people were scared that Troy hadn't cooled down yet so Gabriella volunteered. She parked her black Mercedes CLK350 coupe that her mom with the help of her grandparents got for her after they moved away from Albuquerque as a sorry gift, but it deffinately wasn't a bad gift. Gabriella took a deep breath and rung the Bolton's door bell soon the door was opened by Laura.

"Gabriella! Sweetie its good seeing you again!" Laura said cheerfully and hugged her.

"Its good seeing you too Laura, um is Troy home?" Gabi asked.

"He's upstairs dear you can go on up, came home early and mad maybe you can cheer him up" Laura said and smiled.

"Yeah..." Gabi said and headed upstairs for the second door to the left and knocked with one hand while the other held the work. Nobody answered so she knocked again.

"Come in" Gabriella heard him say, sounding still mad for once in her life Gabi was kinda scared of Troy. She opened the door and walked in not expecting Troy to only be in his jeans and no shirt, but then again its not like she hasn't seen him like that.

"Hey, I brought your work." Gabi said putting it on his desk.

"Whatever" Troy said kinda of rudely which Gabi noticed.

"Whats wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

"Nothing's wrong" Troy said not looking at her.

"Then look me in the eyes and tell me nothings worng" Gabi said trying to stay calm but she was getting a little ticked of because of his attitude.

"Nothings wrong damn it Gabriella!" Troy yelled making Gabi wince a little bit, she'd seen him angry but never like this.

"Ok...why'd you get in a fight earlier?" Gabriella asked wanting to get some kind of answer.

"Because he was saying dirty shit about you..." Troy mumbled but Gabi heard.

"Oh...um well I'm gonna go I'll see you later I guess...bye" Gabi said and waited for Troy to say something but he didn't so she just left.

_**Well theres the chapter its kinda short but they'll get longer hopefully. If anyone has an idea of how I can get Troy and Gabi together that would help alot!! Oh and thank you so much I asked for 10 reviews and got almost double that! Well when I get 35 reviews the next chapter will be up!!!!**_


	3. The only girl you actually loved

**_D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R. If I owned High School Musical I would have to be super rich. I'm not super rich so no I don't own HSM. I do own the plot, any original characters and/or places i made up._**

Gabriella turned the hall to go to her last period class to see everyone gathered around in a group, _'Troy'_ she thought, shook her head and walked over where a guy was on the floor and as she guessed Troy had his foot on top of the guys chest, alot of people were cheering Troy on some were giving the kid under him a sad face.

"Troy stop!" Gabi said loudly.

"Stay out of this Gabriella!" Troy said harshly.

"No! I'm not gonna sit here and watch you act like an ass-hole!" Gabi was getting pretty mad at his behavior, everyone around gasped for what she called Troy, like he was the god of East High.

"Go before I change my mind." Troy steped off the guy and toward Gabriella who didn't move.

"Why the hell are you always in my bussiness?" Troy asked not loudly but it wasn't a nice tone either.

"Because I care about you" Gabi said.

"Well I don't need you, go home to your daddy and leave me alone." Troy said harshly but immediately regretted it when he saw the hurt look in Gabi's face. He knew her dad died when she was younger and to make everything worse today was the anniversery.

"If thats what you want Troy, then go ahead keep being cold-hearted" Gabi said and walked away, everyone watched her leave and there was an awkward silence before people started heading to class, Troy just sat against the lockers, he knew he would have that class with Gabriella and couldn't face her.

"Am I really that bad?" Troy asked to nobody.

"Sometime you are" He heard somebody say and turn toward the voice, it was Sharpay who was making her way over and leaned on a locker next to Troy .

"I heard what you said to Ella, Troy why the hell did you say that? You know how sensitive she is about her dad." Sharpay said.

"It slipped out." Troy said staring at the ground.

"Well it can't slip back in. Troy she's the only person that actually seem to care about you, sure me and gang care but she was the only one that cared enough to tell you off and try to get you to stop while the rest of us just pulled you away so you could get into another fight. Good job Troy you managed to push away the only girl that you actually loved in the past four years, and its gonna take you a lot of sorrys to get her back." Sharpay said and walked away. Troy just sat there for a bit more then scribbled a fake note with his dad's signature and headed to Language.

"Mr. Bolton nice of you to join us 20 minutes late. I assume you have an excuse?" Mrs. Bell said, Troy handed her the fake note which she looked at and assumed it was real.

"Take an empty seat, the assignment's on the board." Mrs. Bell said as Troy scanned the room where the only empty seat was next to Gabriella, he sighed and walked over she didn't even glance at him. For the rest of class Gabriella ignored Troy while he was just mad at himself . After the rang Gabi sped out of class not wanting to give Troy the chance for an apology, while Troy gathered his stuff to go the the gym for basketball Try-Outs all the returning seniors were going to be picking out new players and Troy being not only a senior but also captain had to show up.

* * *

"Theres only 5 spots on the team and 26 of you so if you couldn't handle this try-out leave now." Troy said standing in front of the sweaty guys who were all lined up, 6 of em left. 

"Ok the people that made the team are: Kyle Adams, Andrew Price, Mark Davis, Joseph Shilders, and finally Damien Summers. The rest of you can leave," Troy said the guys that didn't make the team left some with sad faces.

"This Friday you'll get your jerseys, warm up suits, and hoodie at the pep rally. Don't miss Friday unless you have a good excuse, or you're off the team. Any questions?" Troy said.

"Are you gonna be the coach or is your dad coaching us?" Andrew asked

"No I won't, Coach Bolton will be. You can hit the lockers, first practice starts next Monday." Troy said and left with the seniors as the 5 new members of the team went to shower up. Troy went to his locker and grabbed his book, he didn't want to do homework but had to so that he could stay on the team. After grabbing his stuff Troy headed toward the door, he passed the music room and heard a very familiar voice, Gabriella. Aver since he had known Gabriella, Troy knew she loved musica and worte tons of her own songs. Troy looked through the window on the door and saw her back faced away from him turned to the piano, so he opened the door a little so he could hear, she had just finished a song and was about to start another. A/N: the song is 'Dance with my father' by Luther Vandross but pretend Gabi wrote it.

Back when I was a child  
before life removed all the innocence  
my father would lift me high  
and dance with my mother and me and then  
spin me around til I fell asleep  
then up the stairs he would carry me  
and I new for sure, I was loved

If I could get  
another chance  
another walk  
another dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never ever end  
how I'd love love love  
to dance with my father again

oooo when I and my mother would disagree  
to get my way I would run from her to him  
he'd make me laugh just to comfort me yeah yeah  
then finally make me do just what my momma said  
later that night when I was asleep  
he left a dollar under my sheet  
never dreamed that he would be gone from me

If I could steal one final glance,  
one final step  
one final dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never ever end  
cause I'd love, love, love, to dance with my father again

sometimes I'd listen outside her door  
and I hear how my mother cried for him  
I'd pray for her even more than me  
I'd pray for her even more than me

I know I'm praying  
for much to much  
but could you send back  
the only man she loved  
I know you don't do it usually  
but dear lord she's dyin  
to dance with my father again

every night I fall asleep  
and this is all I ever dream

When Gabriella finished the song Troy saw her raised a hand toward her face he guess that she was wiping tears. Troy got his stuff and moved away from the door feeling really really guilty, why did he have to say something about her dad.

_**Theres the chapter, so what did you guys think of it!? Oh and if you're wondering the musical thing never happened, Troy met Gabi when she came to East high freshman year not at a ski lounge. Well when I get um...40 or close to that I'll update!**_


	4. Hey Romeo, hey Juliet

**_D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R. If I owned High School Musical I would have to be super rich. I'm not super rich so no I don't own HSM. I do own the plot, any original characters and/or places i made up._**

"Sit and quiet down." Darbus, Gabi had her twice a day for homeroom, then the second to last class of the day. Chad, Sharpay and Troy were in it as well.

"Now we are starting a project on one of my favorite writers William Shakespeare, what is the name of one of his most famous plays?" Darbus asked Chad raised his hand, Darbus sigh when nobody else raised their hand.

"Yes Mr. Danforth?"

"Green eggs and ham?" Chad asked, and he wasn't trying to be funny.

"No, any other guesses?" Gabriella raised her hand and Darbus nodded towards her.

"Romeo and Juliet?" Gabi said.

"Correct miss Montez, we will be doing scenes from this fabulous play. You will be paired up by me, some scenes are easier then others but that means they people performing that scene will get two scripts. Now the play will be a modern version so there should not be anybody mispronoucing words, Danforth. Some parts will be a bit more mature but since your all seniors you should be able to handle it. I will call your names to get your scripts, oh and this project is 70 percent of your grade so if you don't but any work into it you will fail my class this year." Darbus said and started calling pairs up.

"Sharpay Evans and Chad Danforth." Darbus said. Sharpay groaned and walked up.

"Sharpay I need you to whip this boy into tip top theater shape! Here are your scripts you two will only be doing one scene" Darbus said and handed them each a script.

"Next pair, miss Montez and Mr. Bolton." Darbus said Gabi let her head drop on to her desk and kept hitting it for a little bit, then looked up to see Sharpay giving her a small smile.

"Gabriella you and Troy will be performing act 2 scene 2 pages 79-80 the oh so famous balcony scene and-"

"WHAT!?" Gabi shouted.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, you two will also be performing act 5 scene 3, page 274. Here are your scripts" Darbus said Gabriella took her script and walked back to her seat grumpily and turned to the sesond scene she was supposed to do.

"Great, just what I need" Gabi mumble bitterly it was the scene where romeo was dead and Juliet had to kiss him so she could die from the poison too.

"Now that everyone has their partners and scripts, you may get to work there's 25 minutes left. You will be performing your scenes in two weeks. Everyone went with their partners, Gabriella got up slowly, went over and pulled a chair up across from Troy.

"Gabriella I'm-"

"Save it, lets just practice this stupid play." Gabi said, she had enough of Troy and his attitude, I mean come on he got in a fight like everyday.

"So what scene?" Troy asked.

"act 2 scene 2" Gabi said, she did not want to practice the kissing scene.

"Ok," Troy cleared his throat and started(I got the script off sparknotes, modern version), "But wait, what's that light in the window over there? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Rise up, beautiful sun, and kill the jealous moon. The moon is already sick and pale with grief because you, Juliet, her maid, are more beautiful than she. Don't be her maid, because she is jealous. Virginity makes her look sick and green. Only fools hold on to their virginity. Let it go. Oh, there's-" Troy could finish Gabi interupted him.

"What kind of play is this? Its telling people to-"

"Miss Montez!! Lower your voice before you and your partner fail this project." Darbu said, Gabi stopped shouting and turned back to Troy, and motioned him to continued.

"...Oh, I wish I was the glove on that hand so that I could touch that cheek." Troy finish his ridiculously long line(I didn't put the whole line up though thats where the ... comes in)

"Oh my!" Gabi read.

"She speaks. Oh, speak again, bright angel. You are as glorious as an angel tonight. You shine above me, like a winged messenger from heaven who makes mortal men fall on their backs to look up at the sky, watching the angel walking on the clouds and sailing on the air." Troy finished his line he was kept looking at Gabi while he read it, Gabi noticed but kept her eyes down on her script.

"Oh, Romeo, Romeo, why do you have to be Romeo? Forget about your father and change your name. Or else, if you won't change your name, just swear you love me and I'll stop being a Capulet." Gabi said her and Troy read the rest of the scene until the bell rang.

"So um do you wanna come over later to you know, practice the scenes" Troy asked kinda nervous, normally he wasn't but this was Gabriella.

"I don;t know Troy...ok fine." Gabi said not looking at him.

"I don't have practice so stop by whenever" Troy said, Gabi nodded and went back to her seat to grab the rest of her stuff.

* * *

Gabriella drove to Troy's house, she wasn't really looking forward to it, if this was 2 years ago she would've been thrilled but it was so she wasn't. Gabi reached Troy's house, gabbed her script and locked the door before going up to the front door and ringing the bell. 

"Hello Gabriella, I'm guessing your here for your project with Troy?" Jack asked opening the door farther to let Gabi in.

"Yep." Gabi said, giving him a smile.

"Go on up, and oh Gabriella, Troy's not a bad guy he's been a little rough since you moved but now you're back so he'll get better." Jack said.

"Ok.." Gabi stated upstairs and knocked on Troy's door, after a few second Troy opened.

"Hey" Troy said as Gabi walked in she sat on his computer chair.

"Hi, so lets get to practicing" They did the same scene as in school for an hour, mostly because Gabi didn't want to do the scene with the kissing.

"Um Gabriella shouldn't we be working on the other scene too?" Troy asked.

"Yeah I guess" They both turned to pg. 274 act 5 scene 3, Gabi sighed and walked over to Troy's bed to sit next to him, then started reading her lines, "What's this here? It's a cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, has been the cause of his death. How rude! He drank it all, and didn't leave any to help me afterward. I will kiss your lips. Perhaps there's still some poison on them, to make me die with a medicinal kiss." Gabi finished and awkwardly gave Troy a peck on the lips a spark ran through their bodies, Gabi blushed and looked down at her script.

"Your lips are warm." Gabi read quietly, there was an awkward silence.

_**Kinda of a cliffy. Well the more reviews I get the quicker I update!!!!**_


	5. We'll see about that

**_D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R. If I owned High School Musical I would have to be super rich. I'm not super rich so no I don't own HSM. I do own the plot, any original characters and/or places i made up._**

"I'd better go" Gabriella gathered her stuff after the awkward moment and head for the door but Troy pulled her back and sat her on his bed. He looked down and sighed.

"I'm sorry" Troy said.

"Troy-"

"No let me talk you just listen. Gabriella when you moved everybody always came up to me and said 'sorry about Gabi' or the girls would say 'Troy wanna go on a date'. I kept pushing people away so they would say all that stuff anymore, then I started bullying and those 30 something girls Sharpay told you about, well thats not a lie, but it was so I could get over you which didn't really work since I'm sitting here basicaly spilling everything out to you. The other day I didn't mean to bring up your dad, I wasn't thinking actually I haven't been thinking at all lately. So forgive me for being a jerk?" Troy said looking at her with hopefull eyes.

"Only on one condition, you go back to the old Troy, so will you?" Gabi asked.

"Only because of you." Troy said and Gabi smiled at him before giving him a big hug.

"Well I gotta go to Shar's, the girls are coming over to make shirts for tomorrow's rally." Gabi said getting up.

"I'll walk up to the door." Troy said and following her downstairs.

"Bye Mr. Bolton bye Mrs. Bolton!" Gabi called seeing them in the kitchen.

"Bye Gabriella and its Laura and Jack" LAura said smiling, Jack gave her a quick wave.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Want a ride?" Troy said and gave her a hug.

"Yeah sure bye Troy." Gabi said and headed to her car.

* * *

"Hey Ella come in the girls are already here!" Sharpay said happily and lead Gabi to the entertainment room, where there were glitter pens, spray paint everything you could want for decorating something, the Evan's 63 in flat screen was also on and a bunch of musica videos were playing. Taylor and Kelsi were already looking through stuff. 

"Hi Ella! How was your Romeo and Juliet thing go?" Kelsi asked.

"Great" Gabi said with a smile and started looking through the decorating stuff but looked up when the other girls were staring at her.

"I thought you were mad at Troy? Not only that don't you guys have a kissing scene?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah we made up" Gabi said.

"Ok...well what do you want mom we have white short or long sleeve shirts, and white hoodies." Sharpay said.

"ugh...the hoodie." Gabi said and Sharpay threw her a white hoodie the girls started decorating their shirt or hoodie and talking. A little bit over an hour later all the girls finished decorating there stuff. Taylor decorated her shirt with a big red glittery 'E' on the front and on the back was the number 8 and Danforth under it, all written in red. Kelsi's long sleeve shirt had 'EH' in silver and red matalic on the front and Cross on the back. Sharpay had her short-sleeve shirt made before hand and had a picture of her and Zeke on the fort and his number on the back. Gabriella made a big orange basketball on the front of her hoodie, with a 'E' in the middle, on the back she put Troy's number '14' in glittery red letters, and on the right sleeve of her hoodie she wrote BOLTON alson in red glittery writting. No she wasn't dating Troy they were just friends and everyone was gonna think something or another Gabi didn't really care.

* * *

"Gabriella!! Get up your gonna be late!!" Maria yelled upstairs to her daughter. Gabriella slowly got out of bed, dragged her self to the shower. 

"Gabi I'm going to work! Have a good day love you!" Maria yelled after Gabriella got out the shower.

"K, ma love you too." Gabi in a bath robe looked through her closet she grabbed the hoodie that she decorated, a plain red and white shirt, light washed jeans, and white flip flops, yeah it was kinda chilly our she's worn flip flops in the winter before. After changing she did her hair in two braids tied with red ribbons.

DING DONG

Gabriella jogged downstairs to open the door for Troy.

"Hey, I'm almost ready." She said and jogged back upstairs to put a tiny bit of mascara and some lip gloss on before grabbing her cell, and school stuff and heading back downstairs. Troy raised an eyebrow when he saw her.

"What?" Gabi asked.

"Bolton?" Troy said poiting to her sleeve, Gabi shrugged.

"You are my friend so thought I'd put your name, unless you wanted me to put Chad's or something but Taylor wouldn't like that." Gabi said as she locker the front door and followed Troy to his car.

"Yeah she would but you know people's gonna talk right?" Troy said back out the driveway and headed toward East High.

"Let them talk plus once you get your varsity hoodie I'll get to wear that too right? Like old times?"

"Of course." Troy gave her a smile, _'maybe he is gonna change'_ Gabi thought. Soon Troy car stopped in his parking spot and they got out Gabi grabbed her stuff and they walked into school immediately whispers broke out. Troy went to his locker then to Gabi's without beating anyone up!yay for Troy lol.

"Come on Juliet we're gonna be late for Darbus' class and I can't afford to miss practice." Troy said wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leading her to homeroom.

* * *

After the basketball rally was over there was only 10 minutes until the weekend so the students go to do whatever. Gabriella was at her locker when someone tapped her on the shoulder, Gabi turned around to see Amanda Jones aka Ms. I'm first freshman to be head cheerleader, looking at her up and down. 

"I don't see it" Amanda said.

"Excuse me?" Gabi asked confusely.

"Aren't you Troy's new girl or new slut as I like to call them." Amanda said.

"First of all I'm not a slut I'm looking at one though, second we're just friends and third you still didn't answer me question what don't you see?" Gabi said.

"How he could like you I mean look at you. But whatever because I'll be the first person to get my hands on that varsity hoodie." Amanda said and walked away Gabi rolled her eyes.

"We'll see about that sweetie" Gabriella mumbled.

_**Well what cha think of the chapter...good? Now that Troy and Gabi's on good terms and Troy's willing to change the story's gonna be about them getting together! oh heres a hint: reviews make me happy!!**_


	6. Good to know

**_D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R. If I owned High School Musical I would have to be super rich. I'm not super rich so no I don't own HSM. I do own the plot, any original characters and/or places i made up._**

"Danforth get that basketball off your desk NOW!!!" Darbus yelled walking into class. It had been two weeks since Troy and Gabi made up and things were great. Troy had been alot nicer and people weren't too scared of him but everyone kept a little note in the back of their minds that said 'DONT PISS TROY OFF' because they knew what he was like when he was pissed off.

"Today your project is due, I will call up the pairs and you will act out your scenes. Now lets see Danforth Sharpay you're up first!" Darbus said and waved her arm dramatically motioning them to come up, after Sharapy and Chad were done she kept on calling pairs up.

"And our final pair Montez, Bolton your turn" Darbus said both went up and did there scenes the first one went great Troy mixed upa few words but it was fine then they had to do the second scene. Troy laid down on the mini stage pretending to be dead while Gabi read her lines.

"What's this here? It's a cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, has been the cause of his death. How rude! He drank it all, and didn't leave any to help me afterward. I will kiss your lips. Perhaps there's still some poison on them, to make me die with a medicinal kiss." Gabi gave him a quick peck which once again both felt sparks.

"Your lips are warm" Gabi said and sighed dramtically and fell on Troy hitting him with her elbow.

"Ouch!" Troy cried and the class laughed.

"Mr. Bolton, miss Montez, perform that scene again and take it serious!" Darbus yelled not really happy. Gabi sighed and got on her knees putting Troy's body on her legs and holding his head, Troy had a smirk which quickly went away when Gabi pinched him before starting to say her lines.

"What's this here? It's a cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, has been the cause of his death. How rude! He drank it all, and didn't leave any to help me afterward. I will kiss your lips. Perhaps there's still some poison on them, to make me die with a medicinal kiss." Gabi gave Troy an earth shattering kiss, yup right front of the class and Darbus, Troy tried to deepen it but she pulled back bluching a bit, and kinda smirking since she left he wanting more.

"Your lips are warm" Gabi said softly and pretended to die.

"Brava!!" Darbus clapped motioning everyone to clap, as Gabi got off Troy and they walked back to their seats, Sharpay looked at Gabi with a questioning look and smirk.

"A fabulous performance Troy, Gabriella. I'll Give you a 40 out of 50 because of having to re-do a scene." Darbus said, the bell soon rang for last period. Gabi grabbed her stuff and headed out but Sharpay pulled her back.

"You like Troy." She stated.

"What? No I don't" Gabi said.

"Sure thats why you guys were practically making out in front of the whole class." Sharpay said and Gabi blushed.

"Whatever Shar I don't like him." Gabi said and the two headed out of Darbus' room and to last period which was free period. Troy was leaning against the wall waiting for Gabi, he didn't hear what the girls talked about. The three headed to the gym where Troy was going to practice with the basketball ball team.

"Hi Troy!!" Amanda said more like squealed, both Sharpay and Gabi rolled their eyes because Amanda's voice was like nails on a chalk board.

"Hi, I'll catch you after practice Brie, later Shar. Um...bye Amanda" Troy said jogging off to where the team was as Gabi went to the bleachers and Amanda got mad, but still went back to her squad and started cheering.

"I just came up with a new name for miss thing over there" Sharpay said refering to Amanda.

"What"

"She's A Man Duh!" Sharpay said and laughed at her own joked, so did Gabi. After they talked for a little bit Sharpay had to go meet with the student concil people and plan the Winter ball. Troy looked over during his practice and saw Gabriella looking bored out of her mind. He excused himself and jogged over.

"Bored?" Troy asked.

"Does it show?" Gabi said.

"Yep, now come on miss Montez." Troy picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Troy David Alexander Bolton!!!! Put me down!!" Gabi yelled hitting his back and making everyone watch them with amused looks except Amanda who was going green with jealousy.

"I'll be back for after school practice" Troy said before opening the gym door.

"Put me down Troy!!" Gabi said impaitently while staring at his a...backside, psh like she had a choice. Troy finally placed her down on a bench, and sat on the ground leaning on Gabi's legs.

"So..." Gabi said.

"So ms. Tease, that was a nice kiss earlier." Troy said looking up at her and smirking.

"Just nice?" Gabi asked.

"Well it was pretty good" Gabi raised her eyebrow.

"Fine it was one of the best kisses I've ever had" Troy said just as the last bell rang.

"Good to know see you around Mr. Bolton" Gabi said and walked away with a smirk she felt Troy's eyes following her of course. After Gabi was out of sight Troy sighed and walked back to the gym, little did he know someone had a plan for him.

* * *

"I don't know Amanda I mean Gabriella's a nice person. I can't do that" Julie said.

"I don't give a damn if she's Santa Claus, she has something I want and thats Troy Bolton wrapped around her bitchy little finger. Now you're my best friend so you have to help me please." Amanda said.

"Sure I guess." Julie said uneasily.

"Perfect the plan will start tomorrow." Amanda said.

**_So whats the plan??? Well review so you can find out!! _**


	7. Troy's new girlfriend

**_D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R. If I owned High School Musical I would have to be super rich. I'm not super rich so no I don't own HSM. I do own the plot, any original characters and/or places i made up._**

Gabi walked out of her bathroom only in a towel.

"You know you're pretty sexy in that towel." Troy said he was laying on her bed.

"Troy, what are you doing here? How'd you get in here, mom's not home." Gabi said looking through her closet for some clothes.

"I came here to hang out with my best friend and how else do you think I got here the front door?" Troy asked, Gabi knew he meant the balcony, her mom had bought the same house that the Montez lived in before moving so Gabi got her old room.

"Well I'll be right out, gotta change." Gabi said grabbing a pair of red short shorts that said 'Stop Starin' in white on the back, and a white tank top, she headed to the bathroom.

"Just stay in the towel." Troy said.

"You wish Bolton" Gabi said closing the bathroom door behind her, a few minutes later Gabi came out and Troy couldn't help but stare, he wanted to just grab her and kiss her but he couldn't since they weren't dating.

"So what do you wanna do besides stare at me?" Gabi asked Troy took his eyes away from her.

"Lets just hang out and watch a movie or something." Troy said he settled into Gabi's bed and flipped on her TV, while Gabriella crawled next to him wrapping an arm around him and Troy wrapped his arm around her shoulder letting her use his hand as a pillow. After a few hours of talking and watching TV, it was getting late.

"When's your mom coming home?" Troy asked.

"Not until tomorrow after noon. Wanna stay the night?" Gabi asked.

"To baby-sit you? Sure why not." Troy said, Gabi gave him and smile before getting off her bed.

"Lets go get something to eat." Gabi grabbed his hand and pulled Troy off the bed. After they ate the two hung out for a little while before Gabi got tired and it was late, Gabriella crawled into her bed, while Troy took of his jeans and shirt leaving him in boxers, Gabi was staring the whole time, he had gotten even hotter then before.

"Checking me out Montez?" Troy asked with a smirk.

"And what if I am?" Gabi said, Troy got closer.

"Then I would have to do this." Troy got on top of Gabriella and kissed her with hunger and passion. At first Gabi was shocked but then kissed Troy back and ran her hands up and down his back, the two kept going for what seemed like a bajillion years and finally pulled back when they ran out of breath Troy rested his forehead on hers, and noticed Gabi's eyes were still closed not wanting to go back to the real world.

"That was-" Troy was cut off by Gabi kissing him again, they kept on making on and Gabriella somehow ended up stradling him with his hands around her hip. They kissed again and the kiss grew more heated, Gabi ended back under Troy and both were basically naked with Troy giving Gabi a hickey on her neck, leaving love bites on her body and Gabi moaning like crazy.

"You are now mine miss Montez" Troy said and gave her a passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N: you know what happens next, I'm not gonna describe it since the story is rated T, yes they did use protection lol. 

Gabi laid in Troy's arms both undressed and tired from their few hours of 'fun'.

"I can't believe I hooked up with my best friend." Gabi said.

"Well believe it, and it was the best time of my life." Troy said kissing her.

"Well I'm very happy I could help, but you had to go and give me this." Gabi said pointing to her neck where the hicky was clear visible.

"You didn't push me away" Troy said with a smirk.

"You could of done it a in a place that wasn't so obvious" Gabi said snuggling closer to him.

"It looks like I didn't see?" Troy pointed to the three other places on Gabi's body.

"Whatever, its 2 we better get some sleep, night Romeo." Gabi said and closed her eyes falling asleep.

* * *

Gabriella opened her eyes and felt arms wrapped around her she turned and saw Troy, Gabi remembered the what they did the night before, smiled and tried to get up but it seemed the harder she tried the tighter Troy's arms went around her. 

"Troy wake up, we have school" Gabi whispered a smirk appeared on Troy's face but he didn't wake up. Gabi rolled her eyes and kissed him when she felt him kissing back she pulled back.

"Morning" Troy said.

"Morning sleepy head. We're gonna be late for school" Gabi said pulling her shorts and tank back on.

"Yes mom, I gotta go home and change but you want a ride?" Troy asked.

"Sure" Gabi said.

"Meet you back here in 20" Troy said giving her a peck on the lips and leaving. Gabi was wondering if Troy really liked her again or if they were just caught up in the moment, but she shrugged it off and got dressed. Gabi did her make-up and let her long curls down so they could cover her hicky. She finished getting ready just as Troy rang her door. Gabi grabbed a jacket and threw it on before the two headed to school. Troy had to go to morning practice so Gabi headed to her locker, soon Sharpay came over.

"Yeah so then we got in a fight about the- Gabriella Montez!!" Sharpay yelled making everyone stare at her but she gave them a glare making everyone go back to their business.

"Geez Shar can you get any louder? I heard you down the hall way" Taylor said coming up to them.

"Ella care to explain that?" Sharpay said poiting to the hicky on Gabi's neck Taylor looked at it with an amused face while Gabi moved her hair to cover it up.

"So..." Taylor said.

"Well yesterday Troy came over and we kinda.." Gabi said in a low voice so people couldn't hear.

"YOU HOOKED UP WITH-" Sharpay yelled but Taylor and Gabi covered her nouth before she could say anyhting else.

"Shh Shar" Gabi hissed.

"Whatever so are you guys together now?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know he never really asked but-"

"Gabriella, Gabriella's friends hi." Amanda said coming up behind them.

"Hi A man Duh, I mean Amanda" Sharpay said.

"Hi ice princess" Amanda said, Sharpay looked liked she was gonna kill her but Taylor held her back.

"What do you want Amanda?" Gabi asked.

"Did Troy give you his hoodie yet?"

"No, why?"

"Well he won't because he's dating me see?" Amanda flashed her hand where a varsity ring laid on her finger, what everyone didn't know was that the ring was fake. Amanda had gotten Julie to get her dad to get a ring that looked exactly like Troy's, except it didn't have Coach Bolton's signature engraved on the inside but nobody knew that.

"Isn't that Troy's?" Taylor asked.

"Yep, so you can kiss him good-bye. Later Losers" Amanda said walking away Sharpay was about to kill her but Taylor once again held her bad Gabi was mad and sad at the same time.

"Ugh I hate him! Who the hell does he think he is hooking up with people when he already has a girlfriend!" Gabi gritted through her teeth.

"Are you ok Ella?" Sharpay asked stupidly.

"I'm fine" Gabi mumbled and stomped off, Sharpay and Taylor glanced at each other and followed her.

* * *

"Hey Brie!" Troy said as he saw Gabi walked in but she rolled her eyes and walked to the other side of the room, Sharpay and Taylor glared at him, and took a seat by Gabi. 

"Dude what did you do?" Chad leaned up and asked.

"I have no idea" Troy sighed.

"Well its something big, considering their looks could kills you right now" Zeke said, and Troy looked over to see all three glaring at him.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**_


	8. SHARPAY!

**_D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R. If I owned High School Musical I would have to be super rich. I'm not super rich so no I don't own HSM. I do own the plot, any original characters and/or places i made up._**

After the glarefest from the girls in homeroom, Troy waited out side when the bell rang to cath Gabi. Troy grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him as soon as she came out.

"Get off of me Bolton!" Gabi said coldly.

"Are you mad at me?" Troy asked stupidly, letting go of her.

"No Troy, not at all" Gabi said sarcastically.

"Ok, stupid question but why? What did I do?"

"You know what you did ass-hole" Gabi walked away, leaving Troy mad, sad, and confused. He sighed and went to class.

* * *

Troy walked to his regular lunch table where Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Kelsi were already seated. 

"Dude what did you do to Gabi Shar and Tay are pissed of at us because of what you did to her and they won't tell us what you did." Chad said.

"I didn't do anything atleast I don't think I did." Troy said.

"Well fix it!" Zeke said just as Taylor, Sharpay and Gabi came over with their lunches, Taylor and Sharpay weren't mad at their boyfriends anymore but thats a different story for Gabriella.

"Hi guys! Troy" She said coldly.

"Guess what!?" Sharpay squealed.

"What?" Chad said bordly.

"Well since the winter ball is in like a month were having a fundraiser next week! Its gonna be a people aution!" Sharpay said excitedly, nobody really listened.

"Great yeah" Taylor said.

"Oh did I mention Taylor is gonna be one of the people up for bid."

"Yeah Taylor- wait what!? Shar I am not an object, I didn't even agree to this!" Taylor said more like yelled.

"Oh don't worry Chad's gonna buy you, right Chad?"

"No I have my eye on" Taylor and Sharpay gave him a glare. "Taylor I have my eye on Taylor" Chad said, Taylor patted his afro.

"Ok, now the other people up their will be Amanda, Zeke but I'll buy you for sure babe, um who else oh and Gabriella" Sharpay mumbled the last part but Gabi heard and spit on her drink.

"What!? Shar no I'm not in it!!" Gabi said loudly.

"Oh come on Brie you are like one of the hottest girls in school, that'll bring us alot of money." Sharpay said.

"Yeah Gabriella, just be in the auction." Taylor teased.

"No, I'm not some person people can buy!" Gabi said.

"Ella come on please!!! I'll buy you that Chanel purse you wanted." Sharpay practically begged which was a rare sight.

"Fine whatever, if I don't like the guy who wins me you better fix it" Gabi mumbled.

* * *

A week later Gabi was still mad at Troy but he still didn't know why. Amanda would flaunt her fake ring in front of Gabi but not Troy since he would know. Well today was the day Gabi had been dreading, the people auction, she didn't understand why they didn't have a car wash or something...well maybe beacuse its cold out. Gabriella sighed and made her way to the gym with the rest of the people up for bid, where the whole school was already seated and waiting everyone had a little number they could wave if they wanted to bet. 

"Ok quiet down" Darbus said into the mic but nobody listened, "QUIET DOWN!!" Everybody sclosed there trap and looked toward her.

"Now that I have your attention, here are your auctioneer, Chad Danforth" Darbus said as Chad came on the mini stage that was set up in the middle of the gym.

"Whats up East High!! Lets meet our auctionees(is that a word?) we have four smoking hot ladies and four pretty cool dudes. Give it up for Tyson Mase, captain of the lastic...ur I mean scholastic decathalon team, buy him and you get to go on scienetific date to the museum! Yes the awesome Museum, so giv it up on emore time for Tyson!" Chad said and Tyson walked on stage talking a seat there was a alot of claps for him but not that much.

"Our next guy is star of the swim team, and an honor roll student. This guy will take you to dinner on Albuquerque beach(is there one?). You're all probably wondering who this guy is so I won't make you wait, Mark Davis come on up!" Mark jogged up and some of the girls went crazy, Chad went on to introduce Zeke which alot of girls liked but knew charpay was gonna buy him since they were dating and she could out bid basically anyone.

"And our last guy needs no introduction, Troy Bolton-" Chad got cut of by all the girls going crazy, Gabi rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately Troy back out so we have a replacement who will be taking one person to Dinner at ShaLami(made up) the best resturant in town. Please welcome to the stage Troy's replacement, captian of the soccer team Andrew Wails!" Chad said and the girl went crazy but not like they were for Troy. Chad then went on to introduce the four girls Amanda was the next to last one and got really loud claps and whistles.

"And for our last lady of the day, she's the only girl who's not afraid to put Troy in his place-"

"Chad!" Troy yelled.

"Sorry dude, anyways you'll go on a romantic dinner at the most romantic resturant in town Amor(made up) if you get her. Give it up for Gabriella Montez!" Chad said and there was twice as many whistles that Amanda got and louder claps. Chad startedthen betting all of the boys was bout around $500, and two of the girls was bough at the same price. Amanda was pissed off since some geek who was pretty rich bought her for $800 bucks, she really didn't want to go.

"Ok our last person of the day is Gabriella Montez the betting will start at $50 and takers?" Chad asked pretty much evry guy raised there number, except for Troy.

"Ok stupid question I guess, how bout $100?" Nobody placed their number down, Chad went all the way to $300 before people started putting their numbers down, people were desperate.

"$350?" one or two numbers dropped Chad got impaitent.

"$500?" About ten numbers dropped leaving 17 people.

"$600?" A few numbers dropped.

"$850!" Lance Clarke, captain of the football team siting in the front row yelled, he looked at Gabi with eyes full of lust, all the numbers dropped.

"Ok going once..."

"Sharpay! Do something" Gabi hissed, to her friend sitting in the front row alogn with some of the gang.

"Ryan say $900" Sharpay told her brother.

"$900?" Ryan said unsurely, everybody watched to see how much it was going to cost to take Gabi on a date.

"$1000" Lance yelled, Gabi gave Sharpay a look.

"Say $1200 Ryan" Sharpay said.

"$1200" Ryan said Lance glared at him.

"All my money which is $1500." Lance said looking at Gabi licking his lips, she made a puke face.

"SHARPAY!!!" Gabi yelled, at her friend who shrugged she couldn't do over that since her parents already said that was the limit.

"Going once...twice...so-"

"$2000" Came a voice everyone looked over to see Troy with his number raised, everyone's jaw dropped.

"Going once...twice..Sold to Gabi's most hated person Mr. Troy Bolton himself!" chad said into the mic. After the auction was over Troy had to pay the $2000, which his dad was not very happy about. Everyone got the info about their dates.

"Sharpay!" Gabi yelled.

"Ur...sorry?" Shar siad with a nervous laugh.

* * *

"Mean while Amanda was going crazy, Julie just listened bordly to her.

"What the hell $2000 for her!? He didn't even put a dollar in for me! I'm his girlfriend!!" Amanda yelled as her and Julie walked out to the parking lot.

"Technically he doesn't even know about your plan so he's not really your boyfriend." Julie said.

"Whatever." Amanda mumbled, she was way way over pissed off.

_**Next chapter: Gabi and Troy's date!!! Well review please.**_


	9. 50 years

**_D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R. If I owned High School Musical I would have to be super rich. I'm not super rich so no I don't own HSM. I do own the plot, any original characters and/or places i made up._**

The following Saturday Gabriella had to get ready for her date with Troy, and to make it more annoying the date was supposed to be at the most romantic resturant in town. Gabi sighed and went to take a shower, she came out in her robe and started looking through her closet, she wanted a short formally(word?) dress. Gabi heard the doorbell and her mom opened it.

"Gabriella! Sharpay's here!" Maria called up and Sharpay and Taylor headed up to their friend's room.

"Hi Ella!! I have have clothes!!" Sharpay said in a sing song voice.

"For me?" Gabi asked.

"No for Troy, yes sweetie for you! I spent the whole day shopping and got you a dress by Jessica McClintock, some shoes by Dolce & Gabbana, and finally last but certainly not least a necklace from my personal collection by Tiffanys." Sharpay said setting all the sutff onto Gabi's bed.

"Shar this all designer stuff, I can't afford to pay you back." Gabi said.

"Oh its nothing besides I felt bad for getting you into the date and mom didn't mind. The only thing I really had to pay for was the dress and the shoes. And plus Troy paid $2000 dollars for this date so you gotta look good. Well its already 6:25 go change Ella!" Sharpay said.

"Yes mother" Gabi said sarcastically, and grabbed the dress going to the bathroom, she came out in a strapless black dress that hugged her all the way to the waist then it was loose to her knees, the waist had a pink design(pic in profile) and Sharpay squealed.

"Ella!! You look awesome! Troy's gonna have a heart attack. Now lets do you your hair, up or down?" Sharpay asked.

"Eh...down" Gabi said and sat down for Sharpay to start doing her hair, she decided to do somthing classic and straightened Gabi's hair then re-curled it. By the time Sharpay was done with the hair and the little bit of makeup, it was 6:58.

"Well throw your shoes on its not that cold out even though its almost winter, but you won't be outside that much so that won't matter. Well I'm gonna go down stairs and-"

DING DONG

"Get the door!" Sharpay said and went downstairs, Gabi shook her head Shar always goes over the top with dates. Gabi always wondered what Sharpay was gonna be like for senior prom for her wedding if she went to get a whole new outfit for each date.

"Hi Troy!" Sharpay said, to the boy who was dressed in dark washed jeans, blue button up and a black suit jacket( like in HSM1).

"Uh hey Shar, what are you doing here?" Troy asked as Sharpay let him in.

"Helping Ella get ready of course! She'll be right down." Sharpay said.

"Sharpay who- oh hi Troy, have fun on your date." Maria said, Troy gave her a wave hi, just as someone cleared their throat, it was Gabi who was making her way down the stairs Troy couldn't help but stare.

"Hey" Gabi said softly.

"H-hi, this is for you" Troy said handing her a single red rose he was holding behind his back, Gabi blushed and took it while Sharpay smirked at the scene.

"Well have fun you two! Troy have her back by midnight!" Sharpay said ushering both out the door.

"Bye Mrs. Montez. And yes mother I'll have her back on time" Troy said Maria smiled at him, while Sharpay glared.

"Bye ma, bye Shar" Gabi kissed her mom bye and hugged Shar before heading out to Troy's car.

"You look beautiful" Troy said getting in the driver seat after opening the door and closing it for Gabi.

"Thanks, you look...ok" Gabi teased.

"Ouch that was a blow to my ego" Troy pretended to be hurt and headed toward the resturant.

"Hey Troy? Why did you pay $2000 for me?" Gabi asked.

"Well I don't know, Sharpay couldn't get you out of the date so I did. And you wouldn't talk to me so I thought this was the only way." Troy said.

"Thanks for saving me from that creep. But why didn't you pay anything for your girlfriend?" Gaib asked making Troy look at her confused.

"What girlfriend?" Troy asked.

"Don't play dumb you know who I'm talking about." Gabi said.

"Uh care to explain?"

"Fine, aren't you dating Amanda? I mean she flashes your varsity ring everywhere." Gabi said.

"I'm not dating Amanda and my ring's at my house right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I'll show you after dinner." Troy said, soon they reached the resturant, Troy went over and opened the door for Gabi.

"Such a gentleman" Gabi said getting out.

"Why thank mi lady" Troy offered a hand and Gabi took it a spark flew through their bodies, and Troy lead Gabi to the resturant.

"Reservations should be under Bolton." Troy said.

"Ah yes a booth for the lovely couple. Follow me" Troy and Gabriella blushed at the lovely couple part, and followed the guy. The resturant was dimly lit mostly by candle light and there were tons of different color roses used for decorations.

"Your waitress will be right with you." The guy said, Troy and Gabi took a seat across form each other in the booth as the waitress came, and the two placed their order.

"So..." Gabi started.

"So...Amanda's ring is fake." Troy said.

"What? How? I thought only players could get those." Gabi said.

"Yeah but Amanda's friends with Julie and her dad is the owner of the company that makes the rings." Troy said.

"Oh wow I feel stupid." Gabi joked, Troy smiled.

"So are you still mad at me" Troy asked.

"Hmm...I'll give you an answer later." Gabi teased just as their order came. The two ate in a comfortable silence, talking once in while. After dinner was done Troy didn't have to pay because it was alreay paid for when he bought Gabi.

"Ready to go?" Troy asked Gabi nodded and took his hand the two headed toward the door, but were stopped by an elderly couple.

"You two are so sute together, reminds me of us, been married for 50 years" The lady said and both teens blushed and thanked her and smiled then walked out.

"Troy I don't wanna go home yet."Gabi said wrapping her arms around her chilly body, Troy noticed and took of his jacket and placed it over her shoulders, Gabi took off the jacket and pulled it on all the way.

"Well lets take a walk." Troy said wrapping an arm around her shoulder as the two walked toward the park which conviniently(sp?) was only a few minutes away.

"Troy? Do you think I'll ever find a guy that'll love that much to stay married with me for fifty years?" Gabi asked after they were walking for a while. Troy stopped walking and lifted her chin gently.

"Gabriella you bring a sparkle to everything, you're fun to have around(its kinda like what Zac said bout Nessa in People's), you care care everything and everyone around you. You're smart, funny, an amazing singer, the songs you write are amazing. And you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met, any guy would be lucky to even be on a date with you, let alone marry you. Gabriella when you fnd that guy, you'll be married for way longer then fifty years." Troy said softly and wiped away the tears away from Gabi's eyes. She looked into Troy's eyes and saw he meant every word he said and wasn't just saying it to get with her. Gabriella leaned and gave him a peck on the lips and hugged him tightly.

"You're the sweetest guy ever" Gabi said.

"Come on its getting late, let head home before Sharpay calls the FBI to look for you." Troy joked Gabi giggled and the two headed back to Troy's car to drive home.

"Thanks for tonight troy, sorry it costed(word?) you $2000 dollars" Gabi said the last part shyly.

"You worth it" Troy said huggin her and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you later Gabriella" Troy said.

"Bye, oh and Troy no I'm not mad." Gabi said and went inside, she leaned on the door eyes closed and smiling.

"Judging by that silly look on your face the date was good?" Sharpay asked, making Gabi open her eyes.

"Um, ur hey Shar what are you still doing here" Gabi asked nervously Sharpay smirked.

"Thats not the question I asked. How was your date and why do you still have his jacket." Sharpay asked as she and Gabi headed upstairs. Gabriella told her everything.

"Aww!!!" Sharpay squealed into Gabi's pillow so that she wouldn't wake Maria up.

"Calm down Shar."

"He's in ell-oh-vee-ee with you!" Sharpay teased, Gabi blushed a little bit.

_**So what do you guys think of the chapter? Well review please.**_


	10. I can't say it

**_D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R. If I owned High School Musical I would have to be super rich. I'm not super rich so no I don't own HSM. I do own the plot, any original characters and/or places i made up._**

The day after her oh so fabulous date Gabi didn't talk to Troy that much, mainly because he had weekend basketball practice. Gabriella Montez had fall in love with Troy Bolton all over again, but she was confused why he didn't ask her out. It was pretty late at night on Sunday and Gabi who was in her sweats and a hoodie had just finished writting another song, it was about how she kept falling in then out then right back in of love with Troy. She grabbed her acoustic guitar that Troy had given her for her 16th birthday, it was before she moved and he had it engraved on the the back with 'T&G 4ever', Gabi took the guitar outside to her balcony and started playing and singing. _A/N: the song is Fallen by Alicia Keys which I don't own, but pretend like Gabi wrote it. I think the song fits well since when she moved away Gabi fell out of love then she moved back and fell into love, then the whole Amanda thing made her fall out and now once agian she back in love...well I won't bore you anymore with my long note._

I keep on fallin'  
In and out of love with you  
Sometimes I love ya  
Sometimes you make me blue  
Sometimes I feel good  
At times I feel used  
Lovin' you darlin'  
Makes me so confused

I keep on fallin'  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
the way that I love you

Oh, oh I nver felt this way  
How do you give me so much pleasure  
And cause me so much pain  
Just when I think  
I've taken more  
than would a fool  
I start fallin' back in love with you

I keep on fallin'  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
he way that I love you

Oh Baby  
I-I-I-I'm fallin'  
I-I-I-I'm fallin'  
Fallin'

I keep on fallin'  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
he way that I love you

I keep on fallin'  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
the way that I love you

When Gabi finished she was surprised by a clap coming from below she looked down to see Troy, who started climbing the tree.

"New song?" Troy asked.

"Yep, how long have you been here?" Gabi asked sitting down with her knees to her chest and Troy sat by her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Since the first chorus."

"So Mr. Bolton what do I owe this lovely late night visit?"

"Well I wanted to see you, and you something." Troy said Gabi noticed he was wearing his varsity so he wasn't lying about Amanda's fake one...of course Gabriella didn't doubt his word.

"And what would you like to ask me?" Gabi asked looking at him his smoky baby blues seems to stand out more in the dark.

"Well I was wondering Brie will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked, Gabi was actually surprised, but gave him a passionate kiss.

"Does the answer your question?"

"Deffinately, oh here you are." Troy slipped his ring off his finger and on to Gabi's.

"Troy you just asked me to be your girlfriend, and this ring is ment for someone you love how do you know you love me so soon?"

"Brie I fell in love with you freshman year and that never changed and it never will, just like the guitar said" Troy said pulling her closer and kissing her forehead.

"I-" Gabi couldn't say it back she knew she madly in love with him but she couldn't say it. She felt horrible especially with Troy looking at her.

"Its getting late I better go." Troy said getting up and offering her his hand to pull her up.

"I'm sorry" Gabi said into his chest while hugging him.

"Its fine Brie, I can't help it that you're not in love with me...yet. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you" Troy said kissing her then climbing down the tree. Gabriella sighed before grabbign her guitar and walking back inside. She looked at the clock it was a little over midnight, she laid unable to sleep for most of the night.

* * *

"Gabriella you know you love him just say it" Sharpay said, she was standing at Gabi's locker during free period with Taylor and both were nagging Gabi about saying 'I love you' to Troy, after Gabi had told them what happened the night before. 

"All you have do is say I love you, simple" Taylor said.

"Its not as easy as it sounds, I don't know why but it just won't come out."

"Well you're gonna-"

"YOU BOYFRIEND STEALER!!!!" Someone screamed everyone in the hallway looked to see Amanda glowing red stoping toward Gabi and Julie right behind her.

"YOU!!" Amanda yelled poiting to Gabi.

"me" Gabi said, making Amanda angrier.

"You stole Troy from me!!!" Amanda yelled by now everyone was watching them.

"Troy was never yours, the ring that he supposely gave you was fake it doesn't have coach Bolton's signature engraved in it, and Julie's dad made it for you. So no I didn't steal Troy from you since he was never yours." Gabi said calmly.

"UGH!!! I HATE YOU!!" Amanda said storming off.

"Bye guys" Julie siad following Amanda.

"Bye Julie" Gabi said.

"Theres nothing to see here people" Sharpay said and everyone went back to there business.

"That was interesting. But anyways come on Ella just say it! Say I love you!" Sharpay yelled the last part.

"Sorry Shar I'm already taken, I thought you were dating Zeke" Troy said, Sharapy rolled her eyes.

"Hey Troy" Gabi said wrapping her arms around his waist and his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on Tay lets go find Chad and Zeke so we can leave the new couple alone!" Sharpay said pulling Talyor down the hall.

"So what was Shar talking about?" Troy asked.

"Nothing you know Sharpay, she's always loco" Gabi said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Sharpay called from down the hallway.

_**Well there you have it the chapter is finished. I've been noticing that I get less and less reviews with each chapter so it would be really awesome of you guys to review again the first chapter I got 18 reviews and chapter 9 i only got like 8...so please review!!**_


	11. Whats wrong?

**_D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R. If I owned High School Musical I would have to be super rich. I'm not super rich so no I don't own HSM. I do own the plot, any original characters and/or places i made up._**

It was now the middle of Spring, Troy and Gabi had been dating for about 4 months, Gabi had finally said 'I love you' to Troy so all was good with them...for now.

_-Flashback-_

_A week after they started dating..._

_"Mom, can I ask you something?" Gabi said, sitting at the kitchen counter._

_"Sure hunnie whats up?"_

_"Well You know how I'm dating Troy? Why can't I say 'I love you' to him?"_

_"Hun I was the same way when I dated your dad. I never had problems saying it to any other guys I dated before him, but he was just special. Thats the same with Troy, they say if you're nervous on your wedding day then that means you're marrying the right person, you probably just nervous."_

_"Yeah I guess...I'll be back later mom"_

_"Gabriella its raining cats and dogs you're not goin anywhere." Maria said._

_"Just to Troy's, its only down the street."_

_"Fine hurry back." Maria said, Gabriella grabbed Troy's varsity hoodie and pulled it on, she decided to walk even though she would be soaked. After a few minutes Gabi was standing at the Bolton's soaked from head to toe, she rang the door bell and heard Troy say he would get it._

_"I love you" Gabi said Troy at first was shocked but stepped out closing the door and wrapped his arm around her waist._

_"You come here in the pouring rain to tell me that" Troy said faking his seriousness but Gabi didn't noticed, she bit her lip nervously and nodded._

_"Well you don't know how good it feels to hear that, I love you too Brie" He captured her lips into a passionate kiss in the rain, it looked like something out of a movie._

_-End of Flashback-_

The wildcats basketball team was doing great it was a little over half way through the season, more and more college/NBA scouts came to the games to see Troy and some for Chad but mostly for Troy.

"Hey Ella, you wanna come over tonight?" Sharpay asked.

"Can't I'm goin out to dinner with Troy." Gabi said.

"Oh well have fun!" Sharpay said.

* * *

7:45 

"Ugh pick up your damn phone!!" Gabi yelled, Troy was 45 minutes late for their date and wasn't picking up his phone, or called her with an excuse. Gabi dailed his number again.

"Its Brie, call me when you get this" she said, once again Troy didn't pick up sp she left a message.

10:00

Gabi was down in her kitchen looking for some ice cream when her mom came in the door from work.

"Gabriella how was you date with Troy?" Maria asked.

"He stood me up" Gabi said grabbing the almost empty tub of cookie dough ice cream.

"Oh baby I'm sorry you wanna talk about it?" Maria asked, Gabi shook her head and and grabbed her ice-cream and headed for the stairs.

"I'll be in my room, if the jerk comes or call tell him I'm busy. Not that he'll call let alone come over" Gabi mumbled the last part. After she finished her ice-cream, watched TV for a little while before falling asleep. Gabi was in a bad mood all weekend since she didn't get to see or say anything at all, he didn't even bother to call her back. Gabi went into school the following Monday not ready to deal with any crap.

"Hey Ella, he give you a call yet?" Sharpay asked coming over with Chad, Taylor and Zeke.

"Nope." Gabi said.

"Hey guys!" Troy said coming up behind her.

"You in tra-a-ble" Chad said before the gang walked away.

"Hey Brie, I missed you this weekend" Troy said trying to kiss her but Gabriella pulled back and rolled her eyes not talking to him.

"Whats wrong?" Troy asked stupidly.

"Whats wrong? Whats wrong!? Oh I don't know maybe the fact that my so call wonderful boyfriend stood me up on Friday! Then the very same boyfriend who probably couldn't care less about me since he doesn't answer his stupid phone or call me...at all, not even once for the whole dang weekend! Wait I forgot something! Once again that same boyfriend has the nerve to ask me whats wrong!" Gabi said more like yelled, she slammed her locker and walked away, with everyone in the hall either staring at her or Troy.

"Wonder who the boyfriend is" Chad said, he and the gang were watching from afar.

"You idiot! Its Troy!" Taylor slapped him on the head.

"Ow! Sorry I forgot"

"Ugh come Chad" Taylor dragged him to homeroom with the gang.

The whole day Gabi ignored Troy just like he did to her for the whole weekend. Troy was tried to talk to her every chance he got but Gabi wouldn't hear it. At the end of the day Gabriella went to her locker to put her stuff away and found a note.

_Brie,_

_Meet me at the bench in the park, the one by the pond at 5:00. I'm really, really sorry. _

_Love, _

_Troy XOXO_

* * *

Gabi walked down the path that lead toward the pond. As she came closer she saw Troy siting on the bench waiting for her. 

Troy/**Gabriella**

"Hey, glad you came" Troy scooted over so Gabi could sit, he gave her one of his charming smiles that she had to try very hard not to smile back.

**"So, whats up"** Gabi didn't look at him.

"I don't know" Troy said stupidly...he's been doing that alot.

Gabi sighed, "**Troy you're the one who asked me to come here."**

"Oh right, Brie I'm sorry for this weekend I don't know I was just really busy."

**"Right Troy you were ssooo busy that you didn't even bother to call the person you claim to care about."** Gabi said.

"Brie you're being so mean to me right now"

**"How am I being mean? You're the one who basically ignored me all weekend."**

"You're making it sound like I'm some heartless boyfriend that couldn't care less about his amazing girlfriend. The only reason I didn't talk or call was because I flew to New York with my dad to go to some practices with the Knicks, and had my phone off. Brie no matter you how I act or what I say you know I care."

Gabi softened up, but still was kinda mad. **"Whatever"**

"Gabriella I said sorry, I'm practically begging which is not a good sight I know. But come on forgive me please? You know how much I love you, no I L-U-V you(from laguna beach)**."** Troy looked at her, Gabi couldn't hate those eyes.

**"You are so lucky that you have those ocean blue eyes"** Gabi joked and smiled at him, Troy pulled Gabi onto his lap.

"I'm really sorry Brie. I love you" Troy said softly.

**"I love you too"**

_**Well theres the chapter...I know its shorter then some of the others. The story is almost over I have the ending in my head already maybe 4 or 5 more chapters but I don't know we'll see. Anyways please please please review!!**_


	12. Following his dream

**_D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R. If I owned High School Musical I would have to be super rich. I'm not super rich so no I don't own HSM. I do own the plot, any original characters and/or places i made up._**

_A/N: just wanted to tell you I changed the name of the last chapter from 'Strike one' to 'What's wrong!?_

* * *

Troy/**Jack**(mostly yelling) 

"Its not my fault dad! you said I could go!"

**"Troy before you could go to those practices and interviews I told you to get your work! Now all your teachers are telling me you haven't done any of it!!"**

"I can make it up later!"

**"What are you gonna do when later is too late!? Troy you have a few months of high school left! There's no next year! I don't care if you plan to play in the NBA you shouldn't have lied and said you did your work! So what if you get into the NBA? What are you gonna do if you get injured, then what are you gonna do!? You need to stay focuse so you can get into a decent college!"**

"Dad you can't sit me, I'm the best player on this team! They'll be cameras here expecting me to play!"

**"You're just like any other player, I don't care how good you are! And you can send the cameras away for the first half because you not playing! Now hit the showers!"**

Gabi quickly went to her car when she saw coach Bolton heading toward the door.

* * *

Sharpay and Gabriella walked into the gym for the basketball game wearing there boyfriend's jersey, they saw Kelsi and Taylor seat in the front and botton row of the bleachers and went over. Soon the game started and everyone was surprised when Troy didn't start, the cameras that were there soon left since their 'star' wasn't playing. Troy looked as mad as ever and gabi waited until half time to talk to him. 

"You ok?" Gabi asked when they were out in the hall.

"I've been better" Troy answered.

"Troy, I heard you and you dad fight, not ot get you mad but he was right." gabi said she didn't want Troy mad but she wasn't gonna sit there and sugar coat everything.

"So you're taking his side? gabriella your my girlfriend you shcould be taking my side" Troy said sounding pretty harsh.

"Sure Troy, and when yoou go and rob a bank I'll go on TV and say yeah thats my boyfriend I don't think he did anything wrong" Gabi said and started back into the gym back troy pulled her back realizing she had a point.

"You're right I guess my dad is kinda right. I'm sorry for getting mad its just these past weeks have been crazy, forgive me?" Troy said.

"Of course well good luck with the second half." Gabi said kissing him and going back to the gym.The Wildcats won of ocurse because of Troy being in the second half. The girls waited for the guys to change so they could head out to eat just like every Friday.

"Hey ready to go?" Gabi asked Troy as he came out.

"Well i kinda can't go because I have a meeting with some people form the Pheonix Suns, they're flying in just to talk to me, can you believe that?" Troy said.

"Yeah its great. well good luck with the meeting" Gabi said with disappointment in her voice, Troy was too excited to notice but the rest of the gang did.

"We'll hang out tomorrow, later guys. Bye Brie I love you" Troy said, kissing her then heading to his car.

"I love you too" Gabi mumbled.

"Come we'll have fun with out him" Sharpay said as she and Zeke linked arms with Gabi and started leading her toward the parking lot with the rest of the gang. Gabi didn't have that much fun, sure she tried but Troy kept popping back up in her head, he had changed lately because of the whole him maybe getting drafted into the NBA from high school. When Gabriella got home she expected her mom to be asleep but Maria was sitting on the couch watching TV and smiled at her daughter brightly.

"Hey mom, you seem happy"

"You'll be happy too! You know how you got all of the acceptence letters from all the colleges you applied for(is that too early, they have 2 months left of school)? Well your other three finally came today!" Maria said holding up three envelopes, Gabi smiled she had been waiting those were the three colleges she really wanted to get into.

"Mom what if I don't get in to any of em?" Gabi asked taking a seat on the couch next to her mom.

"Well then your have planty of other colleges that already excepted you, now open it." Gabi grabbed the first letter it was from USC, she opened it and read the letter her smile got bigger.

"I got in!!" Gabi squealed, her mom hugged her and handed her the next letter which was from Harvard law, Gabi wanted to be an attorney like her dad.

"Dear Ms. Gabriella Montez we are pleased to...Hopw to see you next fall! Ahhh!! I got into Harvard!!!!" Gabi yelled Maria smiled at how happy her daughter was.

"And finally the last one." MAria handed Gabriella the latter from Juilliard, she knew that if accepted Gabriell would probably pick that school. Juilliard was one of the top performing arts school in the U.S. and Gabriella always loved music and wanted to become a teacher or instructor, maybe become a singer. She nervously opened and read the letter.

"AAHHHHHH!!!!!" Gabi squealed jumping up and down. Maria hugged her daughter, she knew the cost for college especially the well knowned ones but she had enough money so all she cared about was making Gabi happy.

* * *

"OMG!!! Are you serious, Ella thats awesome you got into like every college you wanted, congradulations!" Sharpay said more like yelled but whatever. 

"Miss Evans please quiet down" A teacher said walking pass the two.

"So have you picked which one you're going to?" Sharpay asked, as they reached class it didn't matter if they talked since it was a sub wasn't there yet.

"Nope still deciding, I'll tell you when I do decide though."

"Um, Ella well have you noticed a change in Troy?" Sharpay asked nervously since she didn't want to offend Gabi.

"Yeah actually, his ego's getting pretty big, but I guess mine would too if I was him: Gabi said, Sharapy could tell there was more but didn't push her.

After class Gabriella went to her locker to put her stuff away for lunch, Troy came up to her looking thrilled.

"Brie guess what!?"

"What has gotten my adorable boyfriend so excited?" Gabi said.

"Well since there's only two months left of school, this next month I get to go to practices with all the NBA teams on the East Coast."

"OMG! Troy congradulations thats like dream come true! wait what aobut school...and well us"

"I'm taking classes online, and don't worry about us, I'll call you everyday, every hour if you want. But I gotta go tell the rest of the gang. I'll catch you later!" troy said hugging then kissing her, before going off to find Chad.

"I guess going to senior prom with my boyfriend is out of the question" Gabi said sadly, sure she was happy for Troy but he was letting the whole basketball thing take control of his life.

"You ok?" Someone asked Gabi turned to see Taylor.

"Yeah I guess, I mean he's going after his dream."

**_Well theres the chapter do you guys like it?? Oh and I was wondering should I do a sequel since the story's almost over, I have the idea in my head already but do you wnat a sequel? Well review please!_**


	13. Bye

**_D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R. If I owned High School Musical I would have to be super rich. I'm not super rich so no I don't own HSM. I do own the plot, any original characters and/or places i made up._**

* * *

Prom sucked...well for Gabriella. She and Troy ended up winning prom king and queen, but of course he wasn't there so she had to dance with the person that came in seond which was Chad who couldn't slow dance if his life depended on it. Amanda had been getting more annoying but thats normal. Troy had stopped calling everyday, maybe once every couple days, and Gabriella was getting tired of waiting for him. She was on her way to his house since he called earlier with whats supposed to be great news. 

"Hi Gabriella come in sweetie Troy's upstairs." Laura said when she opened the front door. Gabi smiled at her before going up to Troy's room and knocking on the closed door.

"Hey Brie" Troy said hugging her and kissing her forehead before they sat on his bed.

"So whats the great news?"

"Well I found out that if I enter the draft straight from high school I'll probably get drafted first by the Lakers!"

"Congratualations Troy!" Gabi gave him another hug.

"Theres more, This summer I'm moving to L.A. You're coming right? I mean you got into USC so thats not a problem." Troy said, Gabi's smile turned into an unreadable emotion.

"Troy I got into Juilliard too and not only that they offered me a scholarship" Gabi said.

"Just turn them down its not like you have to go." Troy said not getting the point.

"Troy do you know how hard it is just to get in let alone get a scholarship? I know their not making me go, but i want to."

"So you're picking some stupid art school over me...us?" Troy crossed the line with stupid art school.

"Stupid art school? Thats my dream Troy, I'm not sitting here saying how basketball is stupid. And us? For the past month we've spoken on the phone only 10 times, this is the second time I get to talk to you in person." Gabi said madly.

"Why are you making such a big deal! You know basketball is the only thing I've ever cared about!" Troy yelled.

"Do you hear yourself!? This basketball thing has you crazy in the head. You just said you don't care about your family, friends...me. You know what Troy I've had enough, we're through. Have fun with your basketball thing" Gabi said and went to her car wiping tears away. She saw troy looking at her from his window but ignored it and backed out the drive way, calling Sharpay.

"...I broke up with him...ok" Gabi headed toward Sharpay's house.

"Ella are you ok?" Sharpay said hugging her.

"I don't know" Gabi said sitting on the Evans couch with Sharpay next to her.

"What exactly happened?" Sharpay asked Gabriella explained everything.

"That ass-hole! I'll be back!" Sharpay said getting up to leave but Gabi pulled her down.

"No Shar its fine"

"What do you mean its fine! Ella you;re too nice for your own good! Now I'm gonna go teach him a lesson!" Sharpay tried to leave but Gabi wouldn't let her.

"No Shar, he changed, we're all gonna change he just chagned faster"

"Ella he doesn't deserve you, its probably good you broke up with him. And you'll forget all about him in a couple months when you're in New York."

"Yeah what ever"

* * *

"Hey Chad quess what!?" Sharpay asked in a overly happy voice. 

"What!?" Chad said in a girly voice.

"We're Gradualating(sp?)!!!" Sharpay yelled loudly.

"Miss Evans, quiet down, and get in line the ceremony is starting soon!" Darbus said waving her hadn around dramatically. The gang got in line by the seating order which was Jason, Kelsi, Zeke, Sharpay, Gabi, Taylor, Chad and Troy. Soon the song started to play and Darbus signaled for everyone to start walking, the girls in white caps andgowns and the guys in red. A/N: the song is 'One moment in time' by Whitney Houston, I didn't want to use Graduation by Vitamin C since everyone else used that. Oh everyone is thinking their thought at the same time.

_**Each day I live  
I want to be a day to give the best of me  
I'm only one, but not alone  
My finest day is yet unknown  
I broke my heart for every gain  
To taste the sweet, I faced the pain  
I rise and fall,  
Yet through it all this much remains**_

**Give me one moment in time  
When I'm more than I thought I could be  
When all of my dreams  
Are a heart beat away  
And the answers are all up to me  
Give me one moment in time  
When I'm racing with destiny  
Then in that one moment of time  
I will feel, I will feel eternity**

**You're a winner for a lifetime  
If you seize that one moment in time  
Make it shine**

Troy's thought: Her hair looks even better today. This is probably my last graduation since no college for me...maybe I should've gone for a year. Wait I can't I didn't apply for any in time ugh stupid Troy!! Why am I so stupid? First with Brie, now no college? Ahh!!! Calm down Troy when you get to LA everything will be better, yeah it will. Ok just stop talking to yourself.

"Now I give you the class of 2007!" Principal Matsui said and the parents/families clapped while the graduating students threw up their caps. Everyone hugged each other Gabi even hugged Troy he wouldn't really let go so she pulled away to find her mom.

"Gabriella! You done with High School!" Maria exclaimed hugging and kissing her daughter.

"Gabriella congradualations sweetie! Come on I have to get a picture with you and your mom" Laura said giving Gabi a hugged with Troy and Jack behing her. Gabi took pictures with her mom and evrybody else, except Troy.

"Troy stand next to Gabriella"

"Mom"

"Go Troy! Act grown up and stop being immature"

"Fine" Troy stood next to Gabi and placed an arm roun her shoulder and feeling her tense up.

"Ok! on three one...two...three!" the camera flashed.

* * *

End of the summer... 

"I'm gonna miss you so much Ella" Sharpay said wiping tears away, actually all the girls were crying. The gang was at Gabi's house saying bye since she was the first to leave, well besides Troy since he was already drafted in to the NBA a month before, but came back to Albuquerque for a few weeks.

"I'll miss you too Shar. I'll miss all of you guys" Gabi said she was crying too.

"Gabriella you're gonna be later for you flight!" Maria called.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys whenever" Gabi said hugging everyone.

"Bye" She whispered when she came to Troy, after their hug she grabbed her two suitcases and walked to her mom's car to put them in with her other suitcase, Gaib's car was sent to New York already.

"Bye guys" Gabi said locking the front door and getting in the passenger seat, she watched them drive away before her mom headed toward the airport.

**_The story is now finished!! I will be doing a sequel its gonna be called_ 'In the Spotlight' _the poster for it is in my profile so check it out and review to tell me what you think! the trailer will be up later today maybe. Well review please!!_**


	14. IMPORTANT ACCOUNT INFO!

**I AM SO SORRY!!**

You guys probably don't want to here but I really am sorry. I don't have a good excuse except for the fact that I lost interest in my stories and this account. But I do have good news...hopefully its good news to you. I have a NEW ACCOUNT: **PERFECTLYxIMPERFECT**. And I already have stories up. The current one is called Empty Handed. So check out that account if you still care about my writing.

I might be continuing some of these stroies in the future but thats very unlikely.

Once again, don't forget to check out the new account and I am extremely sorry for not updating my other stories


End file.
